Fibre Channel (FC) provides practical and expandable means of transferring data between workstations, mainframes, supercomputers, desktop computers, and storage devices at fast data rates. Fibre Channel is especially suited for connecting computer servers to shared storage devices and for interconnecting storage controllers and drives.
Multiple proxy devices may be connected by a FC network between multiple different computers and multiple different storage devices. Depending on their function, all of the different proxy devices may need to maintain an identical state, so that consistent and correct results can be provided to each of the different computers. However, currently there is no efficient way to maintain a consistent state between the multiple different FC proxy devices.